Nagkaton Lang
by MorphailEffect
Summary: Masyadong mahalaga si Akaya sa Power Trio ng Rikkaidai Fuzoku.


diyos ko, hindi ko pinag-isipan ito. sana lang hindi sobrang masagwa.

ambagal ko kasing magsulat sa ingles e.

setting: Valentine's Day sa ikalawang taon sa middle school ng Rikkai Troika. At sa unang taon ni Kirihara Akaya. Patapos na ang school year, kai-induct lang ng bagong officers. Kamakailan lang (December noong nakaraang taon), isinugod si Yukimura Seiichi sa unang pagkakataon sa ospital.

hindi kailangang kilala ng mambabasa ang mga miyembro ng rikkai...pero sa totoo lang, wala namang mawawala sa iyo, so bakit di mo na lang kilalanin na rin, di ba? 

oo nga pala: translation available in 3 parts at my livejournal. see my author page for details :)

--------------------   
--------------------   
-------------------- 

**Nagkataon Lang**  
ni MorphailEffect

Valentine's Day. Parang normal na araw lamang sa Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku middle school men's tennis club. Hayan pa rin ang pagsasanay, pagpaparusa, takutan at bulyawan na madalas ay nangyayari sa isang ordinaryong araw sa paaralan.

Inutusan na nila ang kanilang pinakamapagkakatiwalaang regular na si Jackal Kuwahara upang tumayo sa bungad ng mga court, kolektahin ang lahat ng tsokolateng darating para sa mga miyembro ng tennis club, hakutin ang lahat ng ito at itambak sa loob ng club room. Bawal ding pumasok ang mga tagahanga: hanggang doon lamang sila sa labas ng bakod na alambre. Kaya't walang sagabal sa pagkakaroon nila ng isang matino at matiwasay na araw ng praktis.

Ang kaso nga lang, kung susuriin nang mabuti, parang masama ang mood ng kanilang bagong vice-captain, ang second-year na si Sanada Genichirou. Higit pa sa normal. Itinatago lamang niya ito sa ilalim ng kanyang mahiwagang baseball cap, pero kung lubos mo siyang kilala ay mahahalata mo rin. Halimbawa na lang na ikaw si Yukimura Seiichi, ang bagong captain ng middle school men's tennis club, at mahigit isang taon mo nang kilala bilang isang malapit na kaibigan si Sanada Genichirou.

Ngunit sa partikular na araw na ito, wala ka sa tamang disposisyon upang mapuna ang kanyang pag-uugali; may sarili kang mga problema.

"Sanada," pa ang bati mo, "ipinatawag daw ako ng English teacher natin. May problema daw sa grades ni Niou at kailangan daw naming mag-areglo." Buntung-hininga rito. "Kung bakit kasi hindi mag-aral. Sinabi ko na sa kanyang huwag niyang uunahin ang laro sa trabaho, pero hayan pa rin..."

"Kailangan ka? Sige, umalis ka na." Ni hindi siya sinulyapan ng Sanada. May bahid ng lason sa kanyang tinig. "Kaya ko naman ito. Sanay na naman akong iniiwan e."

Kurap. "Aba." Kurap ulit. "Masama ba ang loob mo? Sabihin mo lang. Ikaw na lang ang papupuntahin ko roon -- "

"Huwag na. Sige, pumunta ka na, ikaw ang ipinatawag, hindi ako."

Kumunot ang noo ng kadalasa'y tahimik at malumanay na si Yukimura. Tuwi na lamang nangyayari ito ay napapatigil at napapatingin ang lahat ng tao sa mga court, na wari'y nagbabadya ang galit ng Diyos.

"Sanada, may problema ka ba? May oras ako mamaya pagkatapos ng diskusyon namin ng English teacher natin, bago ang praktis ng mga regular...mag-usap tayo."

Walang imik si Sanada. Matagal na nakatayo malapit sa kanya ang kanyang captain, naghihintay, ngunit mukha ring unti-unting nawawalan ng pasensiya.

"ANO!" ang sigaw ni Sanada sa mga nakatitig -- ang ibig sabihi'y ang mga naglalaro, pati na ang mga nagmamasid. Nagsitalunan ang mga nasa labas ng alambreng bakod. Nakakita na kayo ng "wave" sa isang laro ng football sa Estados Unidos? "May nakikita ba kayong nakakatuwa rito? Kung meron, ibaba na ninyo ang mga racket ninyo para matitigan ninyo nang husto. Kung wala, magpraktis na kayo! Mga walang modo!"

Waring sinindak na nagbalik sa pag-eensayo ang mga miyembro ng tennis club. Samantala'y nagpapadyak palabas ng courts ang kanilang captain.

Nagsibulungan ang mga manonood, ngunit hindi sila pinansin ni Yukimura Seiichi -- tuluy-tuloy lamang itong naglakad papalayo.

(Maaaring sabihing sa puntong ito'y lulunus-lunos na nagpunta sa club room ang ilang mga manonood upang bawiin ang kanilang ibinigay na tsokolate kay Sanada. Kakaunti na nga ang naglakas-loob, mga kaawa-awang nilalang...)

Sa kanyang daan ay nasalubong ni Yukimura ang kanyang malapit na kaibigan at kasamahan sa club na si Yanagi, ang "data man" ng mga Rikkai regular. Si Yanagi, tulad ng maaasahan, ay nakapikit. Bagamat gayon, nadama nito ang galit na nagmumula kay Yukimura.

"Ano ba ang problema ni Sanada ngayon?" bati sa kanya ni Yukimura.

"Ha? Bakit?"

"Nagpaalam lang akong aaregluhin ko yung kaso ni Niou sa English, bigla akong sininghalan! Sanay na raw siyang iniiwan!"

Kakaiba nga ito para kay Yanagi. Ayon sa kanyang "data," ang mapitagang si Sanada Genichirou ay sumasagot lamang sa kanyang mga superyor kapag masyadong marami nang responsibilidad ang nasa kanyang balikat. Pero laging kinakausap ni Sanada si Yanagi, at hindi naman maisip ni Yanagi kung ano ang dahilan upang umasal siya nang ganito...

"Baka nagkataon lang." _Baka "it's that time of the month,"_ nais niyang sabihin, pero baka hindi matawa si Yukimura. Dyahe.

"Hindi puwedeng 'magkataon lang' kay Sanada." Malalim ang pag-iisip ni Yukimura. "Baka may nasabi akong masama...o nagawa na hindi niya nagustuhan...ano kaya..."

"Baka nga may nasabi ka." Walang preno ang mga salita ni Yanagi. Tulad ng nakagawia'y siguradung-sigurado siya sa kanyang sinasabi. "Kunsabagay, ikaw kasi... hindi mo alam kung gaano kalakas ang dating mo sa ibang tao. Basta-basta ka na lang nagsasalita, di mo namamalayan kung may natatamaan ka."

Ngayon, mabuting kaibigan din ni Yukimura si Yanagi. Mahigit isang taon na rin silang magkasama, at tulad ni Sanada ay mataas din ang pagtingin ni Yukimura kay Yanagi, lalo na bilang team strategist.

Ngunit may mga pagkakataong sadyang nakakangilo ang mga salita ni Yanagi. May pagka-taklesa rin kasi nang kaunti. Maaaring totoo ang kanyang mga sinasabi, pero kung nais talaga ng mga ngipin mong mangilo, hindi mo sila mapipigilan.

"Renji, kagagaling ko lang sa ospital...ginaganyan mo na ako?"

Mistulang bida sa telenobela, ikinunot ni Yukimura ang kanyang noo. Sumimangot na parang aping-api.

Napatigagal ang Yanagi.

"Ah...e, alam mo namang hindi iyon ang ibig kong sabihin. Ang ibig kong sabihin --"

"Hindi... sige, Renji. Naiintindihan ko. Kailangan ko nang puntahan yung titser natin."

Parang batang itinapon ng sarili niyang inang umalis mula sa eksena nang bagsak ang mga balikat, at nakatingin sa lupang nilalakaran, ang hinahangaang captain ng middle school men's tennis club.

Alam ni Yanagi na may mali siyang sinabi. Pero sa palagay niya'y hindi na siya obligadong paunlakan ang pag-uugali ng kanyang captain. Inilayo niya ang kanyang tingin, sumulyap siya sa alambreng bakod at tinanaw ang kanyang vice-captain. Mula sa kinatatayuan niya ay dinig niya ang boses nito: mas malakas, mas galit sa daigdig.

Sumimangot si Yanagi, at ipinagpasiyang hindi muna siya mamamagitan sa kanyang dalawang pinakamatatalik na kaibigan ngayong araw na ito. Baka lalo pang lumala ang sitwasyon.

Dumating na nga ang isa sa mga araw na _iyon_...

--------------------   
--------------------

_Tangina naman o,_ ang hilig sabihin ni Kirihara Akaya. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, may magandang dahilan siya para sabihin ito, maski sa sarili lamang niya. Ano ba ang nakain ng mga tao at biglang nagsisitanong kung may gelpren na ang mga sempai niya sa tennis club?

Hindi kaagad sumagi sa kanyang isipan na Valentine's Day, kaya't di niya kaagad nakita ang koneksyon. Gayunman, pagkaraan noon ay hindi pa rin niya maintindihan kung bakit _siya_ ang nabibiktima.

_Bakit ba ako na lang lagi ang tinatanong? Ano ba ang paki ko kung may gelpren na sila o wala?_

Parang bigla siyang dinelubyo ng mga babae. Sa kaliwa't kanan ay naglalapitan ang mga first year na nagtatanong, "Akaya, may nililigawan na ba si Niou-sempai?" "Akaya, ano sa palagay mo ang kulay ng pambalot na mas magugustuhan ni Yagyuu-sempai? Red o blue?" "Akaya, sa palagay mo magugustuhan ni Yanagi-sempai itong ginawa kong tula?" At kung hindi pa iyon sapat, kinagabihan lang ay ang sarili niyang _ate_ ang nagpahirap sa kanya!

"Akaya, gustong malaman nung kaklase ko kung anong brand ng tsokolate ang paborito ni Yukimura Seiichi ninyo."

"Hus. If I know, ikaw ang gustong makaalam nun e..."

PAK.

"ARAY!"

"Ang simpleng tanong Akaya, kelangan ng simpleng sagot."

"Yung kay Sanada-sempai, gusto mong malaman? Yun na lang! Mas bagay kayo e!"

PAK. BLAG. BOG.

Hanggang sa sinabi ni Kirihara na "Meiji classic milk!"

Pero hindi roon tumigil ang kanyang pagdurusa. Kinabukasan, sa paaralan, sa mismong Valentine's Day, tuluy-tuloy pa rin ang mga pagtatanong sa kanya. At ngayo'y pati mga kaklase niyang lalaki ay nagtatanong na rin! Ano ba ang problema ng mga tao! Bakit nila akalang alam ni Kirihara ang mga ganitong uring bagay?

_ANO BA ANG PAKI KO?_

Hindi na. Tama na. Lalapitan na niya isa-isa ang kanyang mga sempai para itanong ang pinakamahalagang tanong, at nang matapos na ang gulo.

--------------------   
--------------------

Ang una niyang pinuntahan ay si Jackal, na di naman umaalis mula sa pintuan patungo sa practice courts ng Rikkai middle school. Walang problema kay Jackal, mabait ito at handang magbigay ng impormasyon (wala pa siyang gelpren, at kung may magtatanong ay mahilig siya sa Hershey's dark chocolate). Ngunit ang susunod na target ay si Sanada Genichirou. Naabutan ito ni Kirihara na nakaupo sa bench, nakaantabay sa praktis ng mga miyembro ng tennis club na hindi regular.

"Sempai!" bati niya, sabay salampak sa bench, katabi nito.

"Mamaya pa ang praktis ng mga regular, Akaya," ang malalim, madilim na sagot ng vice-captain. "Ayoko munang makita ang pagmumukha mo."

Napakurap din ang Kirihara. Alam niyang maya-maya pa ang praktis ng mga regular: hihintayin muna nilang matapos sa kani-kanilang mga overtime na gawain sina Niou, Yagyuu at Marui. Anuman ang mga iyon.

"Taray mo a!" piksi ni Kirihara. Dahil siya lamang ang may ganoong uring tapang sa buong paaralan. "'Lam mo sempai, para kang hindi bata..."

Biglang-biglang itinuon ni Sanada ang kanyang tingin kay Kirihara, puno ng galit.

"'Bata'?" Hindi pa naman nagtataas ng boses, pero alam mong handa nang pumatay. "Alam mo Akaya, ikaw ang bata. Hindi ako. Ako yung nilalapitan ng mga matatanda para makinig sa mga hinanakit nila. Ako, tagalutas ng problema. Walang batang ganoon."

Ikiniling ni Kirihara ang ulo. Buo ang kawalang-malay nang kanyang itanong ang:

"Bakit, sempai? Ano ba talaga ang problema? Mabigat ba?"

"Wala ka nang magagawa roon, Akaya." Ibinaling nito ang tingin pabalik sa mga court. "Personal." Pero pagkatapos nito'y dire-diretso rin niyang sinabi kung ano talaga ang bumabagabag sa kanya. Iyon pala, sa mga nakaraang gabi ay may nakikitulog sa bahay nina Sanada na isang kamag-anak na ang buhay ay punung-puno ng problema. Ang lahat tayo'y may maski isang kamag-anak na tulad nito, maaaring tayo mismo ang kaawa-awang kamag-anak na ito. Ngunit ang kahihinatnan ng lahat ay may mababagabag -- may maiinis -- may mawawalan ng tulog sa kaiisip kung ano ang gagawing susunod.

Nagkataon ding si Sanada ang pinaghihingahan ng pangamba ng lahat ng nakatatanda sa bahay. Pagkaraang ipahayag ni Sanada ang pinaikling bersyon ng mga pangambang ito, ang tanging sinabi ni Kirihara ay isang masayahing:

"Yun lang pala e!"

Nanliit pang lalo ang mga nanliliit nang mata ni Sanada. Halos nakamukha na niya si Yanagi. Kundi lang nakakunot ang kanyang noo. "...Ano!"

"Yun lang pala e! Ba't pati yun, inaalala mo?"

"Akaya -- hindi ka ba nakikinig sa akin?"

"Nakikinig! Pero sa tingin ko naman, di ko rin kelangan problemahin ang mga yun e."

Tumayo si Kirihara. Nag-inat. Nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita: "'Lam mo sempai, kaya ka pinagsasabihan ng problema ng mga mas matatanda, nabibigyan mo sila ng payo mula sa kinatatayuan mo bilang bata. Ibang perspective, ika nga. Nakakahinga sila sa iyo. Kung pati ikaw mag-aalala sa mga inaalala nila na parang matanda ka rin, ano na mangyayari? Sino na ang tatakbuhan nila para sa payo?"

Bumaling si Kirihara sa kanyang vice-captain, maliwanag ang mukha.

"Saka sempai, Valentine's Day! Wala ka bang balak gawin mamayang gabi? Balita ko may bagong bukas na video arcade dyan sa bayan. Maski hindi Valentine's Day, pupunta talaga ako! Sama ka?"

Kung ikaw si Sanada, magugulat ka rin sa imbitasyon. Kunsabagay, maski na hindi ikaw si Sanada...

"Ha? Ah -- hindi. Marami pa akong gagawin."

"Hmm. Sayang. Balita ko pa naman may mga bagong fighting games sila." Waring tuwa sa sarili, pinagkabit ni Kirihara ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang batok at umakmang aalis. Ngunit naalala niyang di pa pala niya nagagawa ang bagay na ipinunta niya roon, kaya't napatigil siya at napaikot (whee!). "Ay! Oo nga pala, sempai! ang itatanong ko. May gelpren ka na ba?"

Hindi na talaga natapos ang mga panindak. Medyo natagalan si Sanada sa pagsagot ng isang ito.

"Girlfriend? ...Wala akong oras para diyan. Ba't kailangan mong malaman?"

Nagkamot ng ilong ang walang muwang na Kirihara.

"Wala lang. Sige sempai. Mamaya na lang!"

Sabay takbo papalayo. Baka kasi maparusahan pa. O kaya'y mautusan.

Pinanood lamang ni Sanada na kumaripas ang kanyang kouhai. Nanatili siyang nakaupo sa bench, nag-iisip, halatang di na sing-galit sa daigdig tulad ng kanina.

Samantala'y nakamasid sa kanya ang ninenerbiyos na mga di-regular, na habang patuloy na nag-eensayo ay nagtatanong sa kani-kanilang mga sarili kung ang ibig sabihin nito'y puwede na silang umuwi.

--------------------   
--------------------

"Sempai!"

Pamilyar ang tinig. Napalingon si Yukimura. "Ah, Akaya! Ikaw pala."

Kanina pa siguro siya nakatayo sa koridor na iyon, nakatingin sa labas ng bintana, nag-iisip. Madalas mangyari ang ganito kay Yukimura: napapatigil siya sa isang lugar nang mahabang panahon, at hindi niya namamalayan ang oras. May mangyayari na lang para gisingin ang kanyang diwa at ipaalala sa kanyang uy, kung hindi ka aalis diyan, masasagasaan ka. At iba pang ganoong bagay.

Sa pagkakataong ito, si Kirihara ang kanyang naging tagagising. "Anong ginagawa mo diyan, sempai? Sa harap ng faculty lounge."

Malayo ang ngiti ni Yukimura, at automatic ang sagot. "...Ah, wala. Inareglo ko lang yung kaso ng grades ng Niou-sempai mo. Tumagilid kasi e. Akala ng English teacher namin, nawalan siya ng konsentrasyon dahil sa mga gawain sa tennis club. Ang kailangan lang pala niya ay kaunting make-up test. Malaki pa ang pag-asa ni Niou na makahabol."

"So okey na?"

"Okey na."

"E ba't parang may iniisip ka pa ring mabigat?"

Nagulat si Yukimura. Halata ba? O talagang yun lang ang dating mo sa mga tao kapag naabutan ka nilang nakatitig sa kawalan habang nakatayong mag-isa sa koridor?

Dahil sa panatag naman ang loob niya kay Kirihara, kinuwentuhan niya ito. Inilahad niya ang paghihirap na kamakailang dinanas niya sa kamay ng kanyang dalawang kaibigan, na dati'y napakadali para sa kanyang takbuhan kung may mabigat siyang saloobin.

"A, yun lang ba?" ang hirit agad. "Ku, wag mong alalahanin yun, sempai! Si Sanada-sempai, puno lang ang utak. Masyadong maraming iniisip na di niya dapat isipin."

"Ganoon ba?" Si Akaya talaga, kung simplehin ang mga bagay, parang batang maliit. "Bakit, nakausap mo na ba?"

"Oo no! Di ako takot dun!"

Napatawa si Yukimura. "Ikaw lang yata ang second year na makapagsasabing di ka takot kay Sanada nang hindi nag-aalalang matamaan ng kidlat."

"Totoo naman kasi, e." Napakamot ng ulo. Bakit parang ayaw maniwala sa kanya ni Yukimura-sempai? Di bale, di na lang niya ipagpipilitan... "Okey lang si Sanada-sempai. Si Yanagi-sempai naman, siguro umatake lang ang pagka-takles. Alam naman nating lahat na minsan -- bihira, pero minsan -- walang preno ang bibig nun, di ba?" Ngiti naman dito. Para di naman magalit ang Yukimura-sempai at pinagsasabihan niya nang masama ang isa nitong bespren. "At nagkataon lang. Ikaw lang talaga kasi sempai, masyadong sensitibo."

Napatigil dito si Yukimura. Masyadong sensitibo? Maaari. Maaaring ganoon na nga...

"Sempai, may gelpren ka na?"

Nagising muli. Sa'n galing ang tanong na iyon? "Akaya, ba't naman pati iyan..."

"Basta, sempai. Meron o wala?"

"...Wala."

"Kung ganoon wala kang date para sa Valentine's?"

Maliit na tawa. "Hindi ko talaga pinag-iisipan ang mga bagay na ganyan, Akaya..."

"Hay. Pare-pareho kayong mga sempai. Puro aral! Puro tennis!" Pinagkabit ni Akaya ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang likod. "Kung wala ka talagang gagawin mamayang gabi sempai, ipahinga mo muna ang utak mo! May bagong bukas na video arcade dyan sa bayan, punta tayo pagkaraan ng praktis, lika!"

"Salamat, Akaya, pero gusto kong magpahinga pagkatapos ng praktis."

"Bahala ka, sempai. Sige mamaya na lang!" Takbo ulit. May iba pa siyang mga target.

--------------------   
--------------------

Sa labas ng malalim na pagmumuni-muni ni Yanagi ay may narinig siyang isang munting bulong:

"Sempai...seeeempaaaaiii..."

Bumulusok pabagsak sa lupa ang utak ni Yanagi. At saka lamang niya napunang lumalapit mula sa kaliwang panig ang bibig ni Kirihara... at kung iisipin lang nitong sumigaw, may 80 na tsansang mabibingi si Yanagi sa kaliwang tenga.

Hinarap niya kaagad ang kouhai upang mapawi ang 80 na ito. "O, Akaya. May problema ba?"

Humila kaagad ng upuan si Kirihara at tumabi sa kanyang sempai. Ang ilang segundo ng ingay na dala ng kanyang pagkaladkad sa silya ay bumugaw sa ilang killjoy sa loob ng silid-aklatan. _"Sssh!"_

"Ssssshhhh!" balik-asik ni Kirihara. Nang mabalik na sa ayos ang lahat, hinarap niya muli si Yanagi. "Ang problema, kanina pa kita tinatawag pero kanina ka pa rin dedma!"

Napatungo si Yanagi. "Pasensiya na. May iniisip lang ako..."

"Tungkol ba kina Sanada-fukubuchou saka Yukimura-buchou?" Mariing buntung-hininga. "Hay nakoh! Nanggaling na ako sa kanila. Wag mong alalahanin iyon, sempai, di sila talaga galit at wala naman talagang problema. Nagkataon lang pare-pareho kayong bad trip."

"...Iyon ba talaga, Akaya? Hindi, parang mas logical isipin na maaaring may nagawa ako para mapigilan ang sitwasyon. Sa palagay ko ay masyadong maraming iniisip si Genichirou kaya ganoon ang ugali niya. Bihira siyang magalit nang ganoon kay Seiichi, maging sa akin. Napakabihira nitong mangyari, na kaming tatlo'y magkakatampuhan."

"A talaga?" Sabay hikab. Ni hindi man lang itinago.

"Kay Seiichi naman, talagang kasalanan ko. Mali ang pagbungad ko, sa pagkakakita ko pa lang sa mukha niya'y dapat nalaman ko kaagad, may 80 na pag-asang umiral na naman ang kanyang pagkasensitibo at dapat, ang uri ng pagbating ginamit ko..."

"Sempai? Sempai? ...Sempai?"

"...at iyon lamang ang may mahigit 70 probability na, ha? May sinasabi ka, Akaya?"

"Sana, pero nakalimutan ko na e." Ngunit lumampas lamang kay Yanagi ang bakas ng pagkainis sa kanyang boses.

"Ah -- pasensiya ka na. Ngayon, tulad ng sinasabi ko, iyon lamang ang may mahigit 70 --"

"Sempai?" Itinaas ni Kirihara ang mga kamay. "Wala akong pakialam at hindi kita maintindihan."

"Pero mahalaga ito. Kailangan kong isipin kung paano -- "

"Hindi. Huwag."

"Pero A -- "

"Ssh." Inilapit ang daliri sa mga labi ni Yanagi, pero hindi dumampi. Pabulong, "Sempai, no talking in the library daw. Ang ingay mo." Binawi ni Kirihara ang kanyang kamay, at sinabing "Ang hirap kasi sa iyo, sempai, masyado kang analitiko. Pag sinabi kong okey lang ang lahat, okey lang ang lahat. Okey?"

Hindi rin maipaliwanag ni Yanagi, pero gumaan ang pakiramdam niya habang nakikinig lamang kay Kirihara.

"'Lam mo sempai, palagay ko kailangan mo lang tanggalin ang utak mo sa mga librong yan. Puro ka data. Maglaro ka naman! Alam mo na ba yung bagong arcade sa bayan?"

"Ah...narinig ko na ang tungkol doon. Pero hindi ako mahilig maglaro ng video games. Napaka-immature namang pampalipas-oras..."

"Kung iimbitahan kita para lang samahan ako, hindi para maglaro, pupunta ka?"

Taasan nang husto ng kilay ang bata. Ganyan nga. "Iyon lang ba ang gusto mong sabihin sa akin?"

"...Ay! Hindi. Syet, ba't ko ba laging nakakalimutan yun?" Saglit na buwelo, pagkatapos ay diretsahang, "May gelpren ka na, sempai?"

"...Girlfriend?" Walang konek ang lahat ng pinag-uusapan. Mahirap hindi ngumiti. "Wala. Bakit, ihahanap mo ako?"

Sinagot naman ni Kirihara ang ngiting iyon. Sa isang mahabang segundo'y nagmukhang magkakutsabang may itinatagong sikreto ang mag-kouhai.

"Lahat ng kilala kong babae, sempai, hindi pa mature para sa iyo. Sige mamaya na lang!"

Pagkaraan nito'y tumayo si Kirihara, lumisan nang hindi isinasauli ang silya sa pinagkunan.

--------------------   
--------------------

Sa isip ni Sanada: _Hindi na nga yata ako marunong magpakabata. Parang ang tagal na mula nang nakapaglalaro kami nina Renji at Seiichi nang walang inaalala. Maaaring si Akaya nga ang dapat na magturo sa akin ng tamang edad ko._ Sa kanyang sarili'y napangiti siya. _...Ba't nga ba hindi._ Tumayo siya mula sa bench, at lumabas ng court. Ni hindi niya pinansin si Jackal, na humihingi ng tulong sa pagdadala ng mga kahon ng tsokolateng nag-uumapaw sa kanyang mga kamay.

Sa isip ni Yukimura: _Totoo nga...masyado akong balat-sibuyas. Lalo na mula nang maospital ako...baka kapag hinayaan ko ito, paglaon ay di na ako maging mahusay na captain ng tennis club._ Naalala niya kung gaano siya napatawa ni Kirihara kanina. At ngumiti siya sa kanyang sarili. Nagpasiya. _Mukhang sa pagkakataong ito, ako naman ang dapat na matututo mula sa isang mas bata. Hindi ako gaanong mahilig sa video games, pero ang mahalaga ay si Akaya ang kasama ko._

Sa isip ni Yanagi: _Sobra na ba talaga akong mapagkilatis? Masyado na ba akong palaisip, na inaakala kong may problema kung saan maayos naman ang lahat?_ Tumingin siya ulit sa librong kanyang binabasa. Pero hindi na niya makita ang mga salita. Lumilipad na naman ang kanyang utak. _Si Akaya pa lang ang nagpatigil sa akin mula sa pagdadaldal..._ Sa wakas ay isinara niya ang libro at tumayo. Naghanda para lisanin ang silid-aklatan. _Isang video arcade...bakit hindi. Magandang data ang makukuha ko mula rito._

Lingid sa kanilang kaalaman, halos sabay-sabay silang lumarga upang hanapin ang iisang bagay. At nagtagpong muli ang tatlong magkakaibigan sa gitna ng isang malawak na plasa sa loob ng campus.

--------------------   
--------------------

_"Akaya -- !"_

Tatlong iba-ibang tinig ang tumawag sa pangalan ni Kirihara nang sabay-sabay. Paglingon nito ay nakita niya ang tatlong pinakamalalakas na miyembro ng Rikkai middle school men's tennis club, malapit na sa kanya at akmang lalapit pa.

Napatalon siya sa gulat.

"Se -- sempai!"

Ngunit hindi na kay Kirihara nakapako ang atensyon ng mga bagong dating. Ni hindi siya sinagot ng mga ito.

Isa itong tunay na bihirang pangyayari: nakatayo sa iisang lugar ang tatlong pinakamalalakas na miyembro ng Rikkai middle school tennis club -- nagtititigan nang masama.

Ngunit ang pinakamasama ang titig ay si Genichirou (syempre).

"Nauna ako."

"Anong nauna ka? E kailangan ko pang lumingon para lang matanaw ka?"

"Nag-away pa kayo...samantalang kung magsusukatan, mas malapit ako sa kanya kaysa sa inyong dalawa..."

"Kasi huli kang tumigil!"

"Sanada. Puso mo. Hay, hinay lang, okey? Hindi na tayo mag-aaway tungkol dito."

"Huwag ka nang mag-aksaya ng hininga, Seiichi. Kaninang umaga pa maiksi ang mitsa niyan. 95 ang pag-asang manununtok na siya."

"Alam mo Renji, kung may balak akong magbuhat ng kamay ngayong araw na ito, kanina ko pa sana ginawa iyon sa iyo."

"Hmm. Totoo ba iyan?"

"Aba talagang -- ! Halika nga rito -- "

"Hoy! Ano ba! Sineseryoso n'yo ba ito? Sanada, maghunus-dili ka nga!"

Nakatitig lamang sa mga pangyayari si Kirihara, hindi makapaniwala. Ano na naman ba ang pinag-aawayan ng mga ito? At ano ang kailangan nila sa kanya, bakit sabay-sabay pa nilang sinabi ang pangalan niya, wari pa'y choreographed?

Tangina naman o.

Ang susunod ngayon niyang target ay si Marui. Hindi niya makita sina Yagyuu at Niou, saan na naman kaya nagsuot ang dalawang iyon...

"Akaya? Anong ginagawa mo't nakatayo ka lang diyan?"

Lumingon si Kirihara tungo sa pinanggalingan ng boses. Parang napawi ang kanyang pagod at alarma nang makita ang parating na lobo ng bubble gum, malalaking mata at pulang buhok. "Marui-sempai!"

Napasulyap si Marui sa tatlong kaedad na nagtatalo sa di-kalayuan. Habang ngumangata ng bubble gum ay mistulang siya lang sa buong Rikkaidai campus ang walang inaalalang mabigat. "O, pati pala ang tatlong yan...? Ba't mukhang nag-aaway sila?"

Kibit-balikat. "Ewan ko nga e! Parang may pinag-aawayan sila pero di ko alam kung ano..."

Tingin si Marui sa kanya. "Di kaya ikaw...?"

Tingin din siya kay Marui. "'Tado, ba't naman nila ako pag-aawayan..."

"Ay, di mo alam? May mga araw lang talagang ganyan, nagkakatampuhan sila. Usually isang tao ang dahilan."

"Ows?" Interesado si Kirihara rito.

"Oo. Last year, ako nga pinag-awayan nila e."

"Ha, talaga!"

"...Well, hindi." Pok. Kamot-ulo. "Ibang bagay ang pinag-awayan nila. Di ko na nga maalala kung ano, e. Pero ako yung ginamit nilang hustisya! 'Lam mo yun, pinagitna ba naman ako sa kanila tapos saka nagtalo nang nagtalo...parang may pakialam talaga sila sa sasabihin ko..."

"Aah..." Manghang ibinaling muli ni Kirihara ang tingin sa kanyang tatlong sempai. "So...balak nila akong gawing hustisya?"

"Malamang. Kung nagkataon, kawawa ka naman. Kahit ikaw, di mo deserve yun." Bago makapagreklamo si Kirihara, ipinatong ni Marui ang kamay sa kanyang ulo (mas matangkad pa nang bahagya si Marui sa kanya noon) at pahapyaw na isinigaw sa tatlong nagtatalo: _"Hiramin ko lang ang bata, ha?"_

"Marui 'wag ka ngang manggulo!" lamang ang sagot ni Sanada. At hindi na siya pinansin ng natitirang dalawa. Fine. Kibit-balikat, at dala sa kanyang kouhai sa malayo at tahimik.

"Ah...okey lang bang iwan natin sila doon?"

"Oo naman. Pag ganyang nagtatalo na, ibig sabihin handa na silang harapin ang isa't isa. Sa pagbabati rin matatapos ang lahat."

"Ganoon ba? Buti naman. Saka buti na lang nakita mo ko, Marui-sempai! Hinahanap kita, e..."

"Ows? Baket?" Pok.

"Itatanong ko lang kung may gelpren ka na."

Isang malakas, masigasig, tumataginting na tawa mula sa master volleyer ng Rikkai team. "Akaya, sa palagay mo sino sa atin sa tennis club ang may sapat na katinuan para sagutin ng sinumang babae?"

Saglit na katahimikan. "May punto ka dyan, sempai."

"Syempre." Pok. "Tingnan mo na lang sina Niou at Yagyuu, magaling mag-adapt...di na namumroblema sa girls pag Valentine's Day."

"Ha? Ano'ng ibig sabihin nun?"

"...Wala. So yun lang? Nagri-research ka para sa mga kaklase mo, no? Dumaan na rin ako dyan."

Ibinuhos ni Kirihara ang lahat ng sama ng loob na naipon sa mga nakaraang araw, sa pagbulalas ng: "Di lang kaklase! Pati ate! Pati kaklase ng ate!"

"Tsk. Hirap maging first-year. Pero ba't di mo na lang hinintay ang praktis para itanong sa aming lahat?"

"...Oo nga ano."

Buntung-hininga. "Di bale na. Uy, bago ko malimutan: alam mo yung bagong arcade diyan sa bayan?"

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Kirihara. "Yung malapit sa kapihan? May bago raw silang fighting games doon!"

"A talaga?" Pok. "Basta alam ko may drum machine sila, hanep pa raw kasi bagong labas. Gusto mo punta tayo mamaya tapos ng praktis?"

"Oo ba! Tara!"

Noong Valentine's Day na iyon, isang maligayang magkapares ang magkakapit-bisig na naglakad patungo sa Rikkaidai tennis courts, na parang ang lahat ng bagay sa buong daigdig ay maganda, at ang kanilang daan ay gawa sa mga talulot ng rosas. 

DA ENG 


End file.
